Un sentimiento oculto
by Lucy mkr
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el orgullo de dos personas es mas grande que su amor?


Después de la batalla contra Hades, todos los caballeros se habían separado, Hyoga había ido a Siberia en compañía de Eris, Shiryu se había ido de nuevo a los cinco picos con Sunrey, Shun volvió a la isla Andrómeda con Junet e Ikki había ido con Pandora a Alemania, Saori no viajó a ningún lado, decidió descansar en su mansión, sacó el mejor traje de baño que tenía y se metió a la alberca a nadar, salió y secó su cabello un poco...

-Parece que hoy va a llover-Dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¡Seiya! ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?-Dijo sorprendida

-Desde hace 10 minutos-Dijo él mientras se acercaba

Saori se puso nerviosa, si bien, ella representaba a la diosa de la sabiduría... pero... en esos momentos lo que menos deseaba era que Seiya estuviera a su lado... era el, él único que la ponía nerviosa... siempre que estaba a su lado era lo mismo...

-Sabes que no me gusta que me asustes-Dijo ella evitando la mirada del caballero de bronce

-No entiendo tu actitud conmigo Saori, no sé por qué siempre te portas conmigo así...

-Yo no me porto mal contigo... -Dijo Saori a espaldas de Seiya

-¿Entonces?-Dijo él

-¿¡Entonces que!?-Dijo ella-Seiya, por favor, no hagas de una tontería una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-Bien Saori, no volveré a decir nada, pero no me gusta ver cómo tratas a Saga ¿Es tan especial para ti?-Dijo Seiya en tono molesto

-Saga es un caballero fiel a Atena y lo ha demostrado durante todo este tiempo-Dijo ella

-Yo también te soy fiel Saori-Dijo Seiya-¿Puedo retirarme?-Dijo él

-Sí-Dijo ella

Seiya se fue dejando a una Saori algo molesta

-Claro tonto, Saga es mi mejor amigo... él no me gusta... -Dijo en voz baja cuando Seiya se fue

Días mas tarde, Seiya llegaba a la mansión Kido a altas horas de la noche...

-Nos vemos después-Dijo a una voz que se oía al otro lado del teléfono-¿Te parece mañana?

Y después de eso colgó

-No puedes llegar a la hora que se te ocurra-Dijo una voz femenina de entre las sombras

-Vaya, no sabía que el pasatiempo de una diosa era el de espiar... si lo dices por hoy, no te preocupes... mañana regresaré de nuevo al muelle... –Dijo Seiya fríamente-Además, no veo porqué no pueda despedirme de mis amigas

-¿Tus amigas?-Dijo Saori sorprendida-Pues bien, que ellas sean las que te cuiden cuando algo te pase... no moveré ningún dedo por ti... -Dijo Saori dándose la vuelta-Ahí están tus cosas

-Vaya, ¿Es que ahora me corres? Pues bien, me voy-Y diciendo esto, Seiya tomó sus cosas y salió, sin embargo, Saori veía en lo alto de su cuarto el partir de Seiya, se retiró del ventanal, odiaba que eso sucediera, pero no había otra opción

-¿Porqué he hecho una escena de ese tipo? Soy Atena, una diosa y aun así me porto como una humana...

De repente, un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Adelante, está abierto

Un joven de cabellos azules entró a la habitación

-¡Saga!-Dijo Saori

Efectivamente, era Saga

-Veo que has pasado un gran coraje-Dijo él

-El tonto de Seiya llega a la hora que quiere... y con sus amigas... -Dijo Saori molesta

-¿Porqué no le dices nada?-Dijo Saga

-¿Decirle que?

-Que estás enamorada de él

-No-Dijo ella resuelta-Tiene amiguitas ¿no? Así que ellas pueden bien con él, con esos aires de seductor que se da todas caen, pero yo no-Dijo Saori molesta-¡Una diosa enamorada de un mortal! ¡Si se hubieran enterado que la diosa Atenea, la única que nunca dejó que ningún hombre la viese, ahora cae rendida ante un mortal!-Dijo molesta

-Serás una diosa, pero Seiya te trae por las nubes-Dijo Saga sonriendo-Así que no recuerdes tiempos de la mitología, que ahora estamos en la época actual y si quieres que Seiya se quede contigo, tienes que darte prisa... que me he enterado que trata de conquistar a su mejor amiga del orfelinato

-¡Que lo haga! ¡A ver si ella puede soportarlo!

Los días pasaron y Saori no recibía noticias de ningún caballero, todos pasaban sus vacaciones fabulosamente bien, eso era lo que Saori pensaba, un día que decidió salir a pasear, unas figuras que le parecieron familiares...

Eran Seiya y Mino, quienes caminaban juntos, cuando Saori los vio, ya era inevitable el no dirigirles la palabra

-¡Hola Seiya, hola Mino!

-¡Señorita Saori!-Dijo Mino alegremente-¡Que gusto verla!

-Pero por favor, no me llames de usted, llámame Saori simplemente

-Esta bien, Saori-Dijo Mino

-¡Que disfruten del paisaje!-Dijo Saori en tono un poco sarcástico y alejándose pero sin que Seiya y Mino se dieran cuenta

-¡Gracias!-Contestaron los dos

Saori se alejó tristemente y maldiciendo el momento en que se había encontrado a los dos ahí... sin embargo no podía odiarlos... Seiya ya tenía planes al parecer con Mino, así que ella no podía hacer nada

Al día siguiente, volvió a ir de paseo, esta vez evitó ir por el parque, no quería encontrar a Seiya y a Mino, sin embargo, una figura a lo lejos le indicaba lo contrario... cuando la figura estaba más cerca, supo que era Seiya quien se acercaba...

-¡No!-Dijo Saori, quien siguió caminando sin inmutarse

-Felicidades Seiya, veo que has encontrado a la persona indicada-Dijo con sarcasmo cuando el caballero de Pegaso pasaba a su lado

-Ya vez, ella me ama y ¿qué quieres que haga?-Dijo Seiya la darse cuenta del tono que Saori usaba

-Te felicito, me dices cuando es la boda-Dijo Saori mientras se alejaba corriendo y sin dejar que Seiya pudiera hablar

Minutos después, Saori lloraba en brazos de Saga desconsoladamente

-¡No me ama!-Decía ella

-Saori, si él no te quiere, no tienes porqué sufrir por él... hay tantas personas en este mundo-Dijo Saga, yo tuve la dicha de enamorarme de Malake-Dijo él con emoción

-Tú tienes suerte-Dijo ella

-Es el destino-Dijo él-Así que mejor arréglate, que Malake y yo iremos hoy a bailar toda la noche-Dijo él-Irá también Julián

-¿Poseidón? ¿Y desde cuando va Poseidón a bailar?

-Sabes que tu le gustas mucho-Dijo Saga-Él iría si tu se lo pidieras

-Iré, pero no creas que estoy muy convencida-Dijo ella-Además, Julián está enamorado de alguien más... que hermoso sería que la persona que amas te correspondiera... -Dijo en un suspiro

Así, esa noche salieron Saga con Malake y Julián con Saori...

Al llegar al lugar, todo era luces multicolores, eran ya las 10 pm cuando de repente una joven de cabellos rubios llegó a la mesa donde Saori y Julián se encontraban, al momento de verla, Julián se puso nervioso...

-Ho... hola-Dijo él

-¡Hace tiempo que no lo veía!-Dijo la chica

-Saori, ella es Titis, la sirena... -Dijo Julián algo nervioso

Saori se dio cuenta de ello

-Pero Julián ¿Porqué no la has sacado a bailar? ¡Vayan!-Dijo ella-Además, estoy muy bien enterada que esta chica te gusta y tu le gustas a ella-Dijo telepáticamente a él, quien solamente se sonrojó

Minutos después, Saori se despedía de la nueva pareja, de Saga y Malake

-Nos vemos chicos, me duele un poco la cabeza...

-Te llevo-Dijo una voz casi al oído de ella

Saori se asustó mucho y volteó... y ahí estaba... era Seiya... pero ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

-Está bien-Dijo casi sin ganas de contestar

Ambos caminaron hacia la mansión ¿Qué podía pasarle a Saori con Seiya a su lado? Además, era imposible que algo sucediera...

Al momento de llegar

-Gracias Seiya por traerme-Dijo ella secamente y sin mirarlo a la cara

Saori sólo pudo llegar a la puerta, ya que Seiya la detenía de la mano

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo ella entre asustada y emocionada

-Sólo quiero despedirme de ti-Dijo Seiya

-Ya nos despedimos-Dijo ella algo molesta y nerviosa, Seiya se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo él-¿Cómo es posible que una diosa se ponga nerviosa ante un mortal?-Dijo arrogantemente, cosa que hirió a Saori en lo más profundo de su corazón

-Déjame ir caballero de Pegaso, el hecho de que sea humana no te da permiso de hablarle así a una diosa-Dijo ella tajantemente y con lágrimas en el rostro

Pero Seiya no la soltó y sorpresivamente la besó...

Una mano quedó marcada en el rostro de Seiya... Saori en medio de lágrimas corría hacia el interior de la mansión, al día siguiente, Saori no salió de su habitación en todo el día, hasta el anochecer... el reloj Cucú sonaba indicando que eran las 11 de la noche y Saori se hallaba en la terraza de la mansión en una silla, le gustaba observar las estrellas, había cerrado sus ojos y trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido con Seiya

-¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Qué derecho tenía?-Se preguntaba así misma en voz alta

De repente, sintió detrás suyo a alguien, sorprendida se levantó rápidamente

-¿Quién es?

-Veo que aun no se te olvida lo que pasó ayer-Dijo la voz, al momento en que la luna iluminó el rostro del extraño

-¡Seiya! ¡No tenías que hacer eso!-Dijo Saori molesta-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Mino?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mino en todo esto?-Dijo él

-¿No estabas saliendo con ella?

-No-Dijo él mientras se acercaba-Sólo lo hice para fastidiarte, pero... ¿Porqué tan molesta?

-Por nada-Dijo ella fríamente

-No pude-Dijo él

-No pudiste qué-Dijo ella

-No te pude olvidar-Dijo él-Traté por todos los medios y no pude... Saori... tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti... -Dijo él

Saori quedó petrificada, no se movía de ahí, Seiya avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó, una lágrima corría por el rostro de Seiya y ella sin más que decir, lo abrazó

-¡Tonto, tonto, siempre traté de decírtelo!-Dijo ella

-Te amo Saori-Dijo él-Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar- Dijo él

-¿Y acaso sabes todo lo que me hiciste sufrir? ¡Seiya, qué feliz me haces!-Dijo Saori

-Te amo, te amo, te amo y no pude sacarte de aquí-Dijo él mientras señalaba su corazón

Mientras tiernamente la besaba

-Yo... lamento todo lo que dije, no podía evitar sentir celos... -Dijo ella

-Yo quise sacarte de mi corazón, pero no pude... -Dijo él-Saori, te amo

-Y yo a ti, Seiya

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionada abrazo

Esa noche, el jardín de la mansión Kido mostró las más bellas flores y la galaxia brilló en todo su esplendor.

FIN

Nota de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! Ojala que les guste este fic!!!!! Aquí, quise cambiar un poco la personalidad de Seiya…

- A Aisha-ladimoon: Mil gracias por tu review! Lo que sucede es que tanto Saori como Seiya, pasaron a ser cambiados en ciertas partes de su personalidad je je je, digamos que quise jugar un poquito con ellos… gracias por tus felicitaciones!!!!

- Pegaso Seiya: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! De hecho, espero hacer mas a futuro!!!!

- A Yuriko Himura: je je bueno, he notado que casi la mayoría (claro no todos) escriben yaoi, no lo niego, me gusta el yaoi, pero prefiero escribir mas historias romanticonas como esta… mil gracias por tu review!!!!


End file.
